Jedi Sith
by G-AnakinRPG
Summary: Summary: Count Dooku makes the event of Dark Rendezvous take a major turn for the worse. Characters: Whie, Scout, Anakin, Dooku, Padme, Asajj, ObiWan Authour note: Rewrite up. Read last chapter for details!
1. Chapter 1

**This story is being, or has been depending on when you read this, rewritten. Read the last chapter for details. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**I don't own Star Wars!**

* * *

**Ch. 1**

Count Dooku stared out upon the window ledge of Chateau Malreaux, his dark eyes spying the shrunken form of Jedi Master Yoda. Rain was running down his wrinkled face as he grinned like a gargoyle. He had a single thought of letting go a solitary force blast; shattering the window, and flaying the old master with sharp glass shards. He imagined Yoda, tumbling down through the air; bloody and in shock, flying down to his death. He visualized hearing the crunch of the little green troll's death.

It would finally all be over. He for once would not have to feel any confusion. Yoda or Sidious, it would not matter. It would all be over.

But it would never be that easy. Yoda was always prepared. Dooku prided himself on being able to see reality. Any other man would have taken the chance already, without thinking it through. He would think it through first. What did he have to lose?

What if he killed Yoda? Could he kill Yoda? If he did succeed, he would not be confused anymore. This confusion, the conflict of loyalties, would finally be over! He would please his new master with Yoda's death. But, if he managed to do what he so craved, wouldn't he be more powerful? Why would he continue to serve Sidious?

A cruel smile lit Dooku's face as he released a powerful blast of force lightning at the small green Jedi. Yoda raised his small hands in order to repel the energy. "Ah... pren... ti..," Yoda painfully struggled out as the glass tore at his wrinkled skin. The force of the blast won him over and blew him meters away into the dark, rainy night; the glass following him to the shadows of the stone ground below.

* * *

"Come on," Scout shouted, grabbing Whie by the collar. "We hafta get out of here!"

They ran.

Scout and Whie were scared. The had both felt Master Yoda's death ripple through the force. They were completely afraid; left alone, without guidance, on a dreadful planet covered in a shroud of darkness. The pair were on Vjun, outside of Chateau Malreaux; Whie's family's house. The horrible thing now was that Dooku had made this place his new home. The planet was full of battle droids, thanks to the Federation, and they were currently being hunted by them. Worse yet, they were being chased by Asajj Ventress, an infamous Jedi Killer. They'd recently had an encounter with her, only minutes before, and it was safe to say she was not happy.

Asajj was not far behind them. She would catch up too soon. Neither of the teenagers were in very good condition. Being banged up, cut, bleeding and tired, they had very little hope for survival.

Scout dragged Whie into the mansion, racing up the stairs to the nearest door. "Maybe we can lose her here," Scout thought aloud. Being the one that was used to quick thinking, she was entirely comfortable leading the way.

Sirens and bells rang loudly as they turned down corridors at random. They sprinted into an archway that seemed to lead into an entry hall, or in their case, an exit. They stopped dead in their tracks as lasers shot past them.

"Whoa! All right- next choice," Scout shouted dragging Whie into the next door.

* * *

Asajj was close behind them now. She was hurt. Not critically, but hurt and she was going to make the padawans pay. She noticed that the duo were not far ahead. "I've got you now," she snarled as she pounced on Whie, lightsaber blazing.

He managed to block her swipe as Scout tackled the Jedi killer to the floor. Asajj angrily threw a force blast at Scout, who flew back and hit her head on the wall, losing consciousness. Whie jumped in to defend her as Asajj swung out a leg, connecting with the young Jedi's face and knocking him to the floor with a rush of pain.

"I've got you now, brats", she muttered menacingly, raising her blade over Whie. "Congratulations, Number Nineteen!"

"Let's keep it eighteen for now," said a cloaked figure diplomatically, as he and another robed form appeared from around the corner.

"Where's Master Yoda!" the second intruder shouted. It was clear to the Jedi Killer that the two cloaked men were in tune enough with the force to feel the Jedi Master's death.

Asajj's eyes widened as she recognized the two figures - Obi Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker!

Whie, having woken up in the confusion, crawled over to Scout and shook her awake. They looked up to see Asajj running away. Anakin attempted to run after her, but Obi-Wan stopped him. "Anakin," he said, "we need to take care of these two." He indicated the two padawans leaning up against the wall.

They help the two padawans up and start to lead them to an exit. "Thanks," Scout mutters through her major headache. Whie nods, silently thanking them due to his mouth hurting too badly to talk from the hard blow to the head.

Anakin commandeered a ship, and the four of them hopped aboard. Scout and Whie sat down in a corner and fell asleep, due to extreme exhaustion, and Obi-Wan searched for some medical supplies for them. Anakin piloted them home to Coruscant.

* * *

_Crunch_

He heard the nearly inaudible sound and smiled. He had done his job.

Dooku stared out into the rainy night. He was happy. He didn't have to worry about anything else for now. All there that was left was the rainy pattering on the walls out side.

He knew he had just made his Master happy. However, one small problem still remained to shatter his happiness. Did he still want to serve his master?

* * *

This is a re-write of the Darkening! Hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Asajj walked cautiously into the room which Count Dooku currently occupied. He turned to her and glared. She could feel the disappointment and anger radiating off of him.

"You ran away from the Jedi?" he asked her calmly. He continued before she could try to lie to him, making up one of those infamous pathetic excuses that young people were famous for. "You have killed seventeen . . ."

"Eighteen!" Asajj interrupted proudly, clearly having kept count of her Jedi murders. She was known to kill them in cold blood, and she was perfectly proud of it. Dooku smiled lightly, too faint for Asajj to notice. _Maybe my new plans will come together?_ he wondered, thinking of the offer he was about to present.

"Eighteen," the Count agreed. " You have killed eighteen Jedi," he began slowly, "Yet you RAN AWAY from two measly Jedi." He shouted the last part loudly, openly startling Asajj.

"I'm no fool!" she stated. "I'm not going to fight when I know I can't win." An idea struck her once again. "If you would take me as your Apprentice, I could ahhh. . ." she hollered, as Dooku slapped her viciously.

"Must I tell you again? Why would I take you as my apprentice!? Just so you could stab me in the back later. Quite literally I might add." His tone got humorous towards the end and Asajj stared at him wide-eyed.

"Is this some type of joke to you?" she growled.

"Oh no. No joke at all. I just find it ridiculous how you are acting. I decided to take you as my apprentice before you even entered the room." His smiled twisted, as she stared at him, her mouth opened. "Would you close that already? You look like a fish!"

"What? Why!?" she asked, confusion in her voice.

"I have recently been studying you. I have decided you are worthy," he lied. "You have control! You ran away from Skywalker and Kenobi. You knew you would never beat them. You are smart enough not to fight when you can't win. I want that in my apprentice"

_Too bad you won't be alive long enough to ever be my true apprentice,_ he thought, _all your traits are a waste._

"Also," he continued aloud. "you have no quarrels with killing. I've seen how you keep track of the Jedi you kill. Much more, you are proud of it! And lastly," he began slowly, thinking of his next lie, making her wonder and anticipate his next words. "Lastly, you are obedient."

_Boy, that's that biggest lie I've ever told, and I'm a Sith!,_ he thought.

"It may take a little nudging, but in the end, you will listen to me, unlike many others."

_At least that much is true,_ he thought.

"So," he began questioningly, purposely leaving room for discussion. "What do you say?"

"I accept," she said shakily, hardly believing what she was experiencing. "If I may ask, what made you decide to take me as your apprentice. What changed from your strong refusal from before!?"

"I've decided to kill my master," he answered simply.

* * *

Whie and Scout held each other tightly as they both cried. The pair were too busy thinking about the traumatic events of the last several days to care about the fact that they were too close together for two Jedi padawans. It was only less than a short week ago that they were home. A new wave of sadness hit them as they thought of their once happy place.

So much - too much - had happened since then to have their home ever mean the same thing to them. Whie found out that he had family outside the Jedi Order. Scout's master had died, followed by Whie's master shortly after.

Whie had been tempted to kiss Scout. He had wanted to. Even after seeing the vision of her, with blood running down her face, he wasn't able to fight it. He had almost turned to the dark. Asajj was just using Scout as a tool. " _It's alright! You're going to make the right choice! _" Scout's words had helped him then. He knew he wouldn't turn now. Scout had helped him.

"_Kiss her Whie_," Asajj had said.

_Blood was trickling down Scout's face. Her collar was soaked with it. "Kiss her" _

_He wanted to._

The temptation returned again. He looked at Scout, who was crying a little, half asleep in his arms. He looked towards her face, which was covered in whitish blue bacta patches, thanks to Obi-Wan. Thankfully, he'd been able to find some medical supplies and patched the pair up.

"Scout?" Whie asked.

"Hmmmm?" she answered sleepily.

"Are you worried?" he asked.

"Hmm? About what," she replied, waking up slightly.

"About everything that has happened. How are we going to go back to the temple now? Our masters are dead. Yoda," they both winced at the thought, the arrival of a fresh wave of miserery breaking their concentration. "Master Yoda is dead. How can we go back to the temple now? Nothing will be the same. How are we going to fit in?"

Scout saw through him. He hardly cared about those things compared to one small detail that he didn't mention. Back on Vjun, he had wanted to kiss her. She smiled at the thought of playing with him. "Oh, what about the fact that you wanted to kiss me?"

His faced paled as he started to stutter.

* * *

"Lady Ventress," he addressed. "I have your first mission for you. I want you to bring me your replacement. With you as my apprentice, who will do your job?"

"Who would you have me bring you?" she asked respectfully.

"The boy. The one you were already trying to turn. Young Whie Malreaux. I want you to go kidnap him out of the Jedi Temple and bring him to me. I want him alive and relatively unharmed. Is that understood?" he demanded.

"Yes Master," she said, pleased at getting to go on her first mission as a Sith Apprentice.

"Now go train," he ordered. "You will need to sneak through hundreds if not thousands of Jedi to get into the temple."

She left without a word this time to do as he asked. _Fool! She actually thinks that I want her as my apprentice. As soon as I get the boy, she is dead,_ he thought.

**Bleep. Bleep. **

"Hello Master," Dooku said to the hologram that appeared on his desk. "Master Yoda is dead, your lordship."

Sidious smiled, "Gooood, GOOOOOOOOOOD! Without our little green friend getting in our way, my plans shall proceed nicely."

_Your plans?,_ Dooku seethed, _You won't be around long enough for them._

Sidious' voice took on an alarmed tone. "Apprentice, what are you hiding?" he demanded, clearly disturbed at the fact that his apprentice was hiding something from him.

Dooku quickly summoned a veneer of calm and security around his raging thoughts. "Nothing at all Master," he answered pleasantly.

"Very well," Sidious said doubtfully, not believing him at all. His hologram then bleeped from existence.

_This proves it, I can defeat him!_

* * *

Scout laughed inwardly. She recognized his stuttering. One night several weeks ago, she had been sitting around in the garden at the Jedi Temple. She was touching her light saber to his arm, the blade burning and blistering her skin. It hurt, but learning to get used to the pain would be useful if she wished to win the tournament and have a chance at staying at the Jedi Temple. That night she saw two other padawans walking through the garden. She saw the boy stuttering, much like Whie was now. She knew now what Whie was thinking. _Yippee for breaking the rules and going into the garden at night_ she thought. She knew how to make it much easier for the both of them.

She pulled her head up to Whie and kissed him. Whie stopped and shut up. He blinked his eyes in shock, wondering what the heck had just happened.

Scout smiled and for the first time in days, she was just a little happy. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep with no burdens on her shoulders.

Whie smiled also. He too felt like all the burdens were lifted off his shoulders. He pulled her tighter to him and fell asleep, hoping for the best tomorrow when they arrived at the temple.

* * *

Chancellor Palpitine looked out the window of his office, spotting a ship entering the atmosphere near the Jedi Temple.

Anakin was back!

* * *

* * *

Hope you enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

"_He's here_," Padme thought gleefully to herself as she stared out the window of her Coruscant Senatorial Apartment. She smiled as she spotted a ship floating down towards the senate building.

She had heard from one of the other senators that the famous duo Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi would be returning, after taking a detour on the return of their recent mission. There were some Jedi who had gotten into some trouble on their mission on the planet Vjun, and needing rescuing due to trouble they had unfortunately encountered.

She immediately perked up when she heard the news! She hadn't seen Anakin in months now, and she was so excited. She had hurriedly picked out an outfit appropriate for Anakin's return.

"3PO?" she questioned, calling him to her.

"Yes, Mistress Padme," he answered, toddling into the room.

"Come on!" she replied excitedly as she darted out of the room. "_We're going to go see Ani!_"

* * *

"_My plans can proceed now_," Darth Sidious thought as he paced around his office. "_With that troll dead, and my soon to be Apprentice back within my reach, I can finally destroy the worthless Jedi and take over the galaxy! I will be able to create an Empire for which will last for 1000 years_!" 

He finally spotted the ship he hadn't been waiting so patiently for enter that atmosphere of Coruscant and slowly float down to the landing pad of the senate building. He saw the small, tiny and pathetic, which they all were, figures step of the ship and onto the landing pad, looking fairly happy to be off the small ship. He would've already been down there now, but he didn't want to look too suspicious.

"_Yes Young Skywalker, you shall soon be MINE!_"

* * *

Anakin stepped off the ship and onto the landing platform of the Senate. He felt a pair of eyes bearing down on him.

He glanced towards the roof of the magnificent Senate building. He eyes traveled to the area of the building Anakin knew as being the chancellor's office. _"Hmmm, Chancellor Palpitine is a good friend," _Anakin thought on impulse_. "May be I should go and give him a visit later. Hmmm, knowing him, he is already on his way down to check up on us. Always being nice worrying about us Jedi. What a nice guy!" _

"Anakin," Obi-Wan says, snapping Anakin out of his giddy thoughts. "We need to take these two back to the Jedi Temple." He continued, pointing out the two padawans standing quietly behind them. They were hurt, and it would be helpful to get them to the healers. "Plus," he adds, slightly upset. "We have a lot to debrief on."

Anakin nodded and led the Padawans to the shuttle which would return the four of them to the Jedi Temple. Scout took the lead and climbed in first, smiling at the luxury of the craft. It was refreshing to be in such a nice place for the first time in a week. No longer would she have to deal with the unsafe conditions of the galaxy. Whie, climbed in next, having a similar reaction as Scout, but not as visibly. Anakin climbed in partially, only to stop, having heard his name called.

He turned, seeing the Chancellor walking up towards Obi-Wan and him, tailed by several senators. _"Whoa! That was quick!" _Anakin thought, wondering how they had been announced so early. _"Dang, stupid press!" _Anakin thought, annoyed

"Master Kenobi, Knight Skywalker," Chancellor Palpitine said excitedly, strolling up to them from within the building.

"Hello Chancellor," they both answer respectfully, both having been through this routine several times before.

"It wonderful to see you two again," he said happily giving them both an unpleasant smile, with a voice so kind, all deceit was hidden. "Can I speak to you Son?" he asks Anakin in a kind fatherly voice.

"Well, uh . . .," Anakin blurts, trying to coming up with a reply as to the fact that he needs to bring the padawans back to the temple.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan says, coming up behind him. "Speak with the Chancellor all you want. I'll bring these padawans back to the Temple. I can explain this mission to the council for us. You can just explain to the Chancellor the mission. It will make things smoother later on."

"_Wow! He almost never does something so nice for me!" _Anakin thinks excitedly as he watches Obi-Wan walk of towards the shuttle. Then the horrible truth dawned on him. He had just been tricked! _"Grrhhh, now I have to deal with the politicians!" _

* * *

Obi-Wan climbed into the shuttle, barely keeping the laughter off his lips. Anakin had fallen for it once again. If there was anything good about Anakin's friend ship with the Chancellor, it was that Anakin loved to speak with him, which he would then forget what Obi-Wan was saying. He would just go along with it to get his way, for the time being, only to be tricked in the end. _"Maybe he'll learn his lesson this time!" _Obi-Wan thought foolishly optimistic. 

Obi-Wan sits down, opposite to the padawans who were both sitting close on the other side. A little to close, but Obi-Wan thought nothing of it. They had been the only people that they had had all those horrible days. It was only normal to form an attachment, for a short time afterwards. "Please, bring us to the Jedi Temple," Obi-Wan requests to the robotic pilot of the shuttle.

Whie still had a nervous smile on, fidgeting a little in his seat.

"It'll be okay, you know," Obi-Wan said cheerfully to the pair, referring to the fact that Yoda's death or their masters were in no way their fault.

Whie, being the worriedly paranoid one about the Kiss, started sweating, mistaking Obi-Wan's statement as indicating that he somehow knew about the Kiss. Whie was quickly considering ideas as to how Obi-Wan could've possibly found out about it.

Scout just sat there. She was just too tired to care. Unlike Whie, she couldn't call on the force to sustain her for very long.

"It wasn't your fault that Yoda died," Obi-Wan continued, noticing Whie worries and taking it as he thought Scout and he were to blame.

Whie visibly calmed down, putting a new _fake _smile on his face. Scout just snored.

* * *

Several minutes later, the shuttle was landing inside the hanger of the Jedi Temple. Whie climbed out, carrying a sleeping Scout in his arms. One of the Padawans healers picked Scout up out of Whie's arms, and walked closely behind his master who led Whie to the Med Ward. 

"Master Kenobi," Mace Windu says, entering the room, glancing at the two padawans going to the healers. "Wha . . . What happened?" he asked, shaken at the fact that the two padawans that were so badly injured, and that there were 3 Jedi Masters missing.

"They had a run in with Asajj Ventress," Obi-Wan said darkly, questioning how that had exactly happened. Wondering how the two kids had gotten themselves intertangled with that murderer.

"And Master Yoda," he says, knowing that Ventress could cause the great master no harm. He dread the answer, but gave it him self. "Dooku?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Perhaps it would be best to ask the padawans when they are more healthy. We can discuss this on council after those two have gotten rest."

Mace nodded sadly, agreeing with Obi-Wan. They head over to the healer to keep close watch on the poor padawans.

* * *

"_Fool," _Sidious, Dark Master of the Sith, thought as he watched Anakin walk to the landing pad to head back to the Jedi Temple, smiling all the way. _"Anakin is oblivious, so easy to manipulate," _the dark master thought as he watched Anakin nearly jumping with happiness.

* * *

Anakin walked towards the landing pad and felt a pair of eyes on him. He smiled. Padme snuck out from behind a column near the landing pad, catching Anakin in a huge hug. 

"I've missed you!" Anakin mummers kissing her.

"Come on." Padme said. "3PO is waiting for us," she said, dragging him to her speeder, where 3PO sat, arguing with a bird.

* * *

Hope you enjoy! 


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

-1 month later-

_He came down swiftly with his saber, his bright green blade beheading a clone. He rapidly batted a flurry of blaster rifle bolts, quickly dispatching a trio of clone troops. _

"What is happening?" Whie thought, watching this future line of possible events with questioning fear. Had he turned? Hadn't he just decided that he wouldn't?  
_  
He ran down a hallway, which was littered with the dead bodies of both Jedi and clones. He came to a hall in the Jedi Temple which he couldn't recognize in the dark, while clones and Jedi were fighting fiercely with each other. There were dozens of Jedi fighting everywhere, spread out across the room, and there were hundreds of clones, of which more just kept pouring in. He spotted Scout fighting clones with a small group of other padawans, the four of them holding their own against twenty clones who diverted their full attention to the teens._

Scout put her blade in a defensive position, twisting her body into a protective stance. She used the only important ability she had; scouting out the enemy's personalities and skills. She had studied the clones herself before jumping into the fray. They did nothing but shoot; she could use that.

She batted off a half dozen bolts before she angled her blade and drove it into one of the duo that were blasting her. She deflected two more shots from the other before hitting him hard enough with her fist to kill him. 

Whie dived down and slashed a clone down the center, stopping the assassin type clone from surprising and discreetly murdering her from behind.

Scout smiled gratefully to him.

The firing stopped, and a tall dark figure stood at the only entrance to the room; everybody stopped fighting to glance at who . . . What was he? He ignited a sky blue blade and flew at a group of padawans, killing them all quickly.

Whie saw the way he fought, even at this distance. He fought quickly, and sadly; he hated doing this, he wanted to get it over and done with.

The firing continued, the clones filled with new enthusiasm, now that there leader was here to help them kill the last of the surviving Jedi in the temple.

The Jedi fought well against the clones, taking down large groups of them, reducing their numbers to less than the Jedi. They fell quickly against the dark figure, never lasting for more than one or two parries before they were struck down by the blue blade.

Scout and he were still fighting together as the dark figure came toward them. Scout attempted to tackle him, but he stretched out a hand and Scout froze.

"Force choke," Whie barely had time to whisper in fear and awe before he screamed with anger as the figure cut Scout down.

He dived at the figure, twisting his blade to meet the other in a flare of sparks. The figure launched out a hand and Whie flew far away, slamming against the wall. He painfully picked himself up and collected everything he had, including anger, and threw a force blast and . . . "What is he?" Whie though as the figure only took a small step back and his hood slipped a little, revealing a small portion of his face.

It was too dark to see any details and Whie had no idea who he was. The only thing he knew he saw were dark yellow/blue eyes staring down at him. Were there tears?

The last thing Whie saw was blue as the blindingly intense blue light of the saber came to his face . . . 

He popped up out of bed, sweating like he were on Tattoinee.

"It was just a dream. Just a dream," he muttered before he collapsed down into bed.

At least he wasn't dark for once in his vision of his death. But, who was he . . . Was he a he? 


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

Asajj Ventress walked into the main room of Château Malreaux, cautiously approaching her new master. Count Dooku turned around and glanced at her, a slight smile upon his face. "Lady Ventress," he began in his usual slow voice, testing her patience. "You are ready for you mission. You are to _covertly _sneak into the Jedi Temple and kidnap Jedi Padawan Whie Malreaux."

Asajj's lips turned up in a smile. Finally, her first mission. She bowed and walked out of the room, nearly hopping in happiness, or what ever a Sith Apprentice could manage without looking like a fool.

Dooku's smile fell as soon as she turned the corner. He was confused. Again. He had grown attached to her over the last week. He didn't want to get rid of her any longer. He wanted to keep her as his apprentice. When, if, she completed her mission he would just keep his promise to her. The boy could just take her place like he told her. No need to be tricky. After all, he wanted her to trust him.

_"I'm old! Make her mad, and she'll kill me earlier than needed. I'll have to be careful about what I teach her. Not to powerful, and not to weak is what I need her as. After all, as soon the boy is properly prepared, he will be my true apprentice. She'll decide whether she lives or dies." _He thought, planning out the rest of his old life.

_"The boy is thirteen. With the proper amount of training, I can complete it before I'm too old. I'll need Asajj to help me break him into it. Then she's gone!"_

"_I'll make a true Sith out of him yet. He is powerful enough to put an end to Palpitine when properly trained. He will rule the Sith, and crush the Jedi!" _

Dooku smiled, the Jedi would be gone. They would pay for harming the Sith. Especially the Skywalker brat. He would ruin the galaxy. He needed to be destroyed!

* * *

"We felt him die," Scout answered as the Jedi Council asked her questions, trying to gather as much information as possible about Yoda's death. They were highly disorganized without their leader, and it was quite visible to her and all other Jedi. They had already questioned Whie four days earlier. He had healed more quickly than she had, and they took that opportunity to question him, wanting at least some information as soon as possible. _"Hmmph! Always using the force. I wish I could use the force well enough to heal myself. Hmmph! Lucky boy!" _she thought, hoping her thoughts weren't being probed by the other Jedi in the room. They usually didn't do that without permission, but Yoda's death might be considered a special circumstance.

"Master Yoda left you in charge of Padawan Malreaux," Mace Windu stated, attempting to get the facts straight, which was a very difficult task when you had two teenagers as your only source of information. "You were to leave and find some way to return if Master Yoda didn't return in some set time?"

All the masters were trying to work out that statement. Yoda had made it known that he may not return alive!? None of them could comprehend the un-Yoda-like behavior of that. He wouldn't leave two padawans with a burden like that, would he? There were so many things they didn't know about Yoda, but that couldn't be a normal part of his behavior. After the silence of a moment of thinking, Scout answered hesitantly, "Yes." She was carefully avoiding the fact of Whie's . . . uh . . . darker whacko moments. He had solved his problems. There was no need to bring it up to the Jedi Council and cause difficulties.

"You are dismissed," Mace said, after another short period of silence.

Scout walked out slowly, trying her best to procrastinate so that she could catch a glimpse of the imminent discussion. She walked out, carefully closing the door slowly, leaving a small crack.

"Padawan," Mace said nicely, but serious enough for her to know that he meant it.

The door slammed shut with a loud **hissing** **crack**.

* * *

Whie opened the door of one of the sparring rooms in the Jedi Temple and stepped out, walking into one of the empty hallways of the temple. With the Clone Wars going on, there were rarely people in the halls. He had been using the sparring rooms to practice.

With Scout in the healers the last several days, he had had nothing to do but practice. Due to the circumstances of his recent mission they were on, he was temporarily excused from several of his classes and had too much free time.

Every once in a while he would find an old friend to spar with, but they would quit because he was too good. Most people didn't know it, but padawans are just as moody as any teenager. They also didn't like losing. The whole 'no pride' thing went down the drain when losing actually occurred.

He had also tried sparring against a few of the older padawans, which he enjoyed fighting someone with his skills. However, the older padawans were usually way to busy to spend much time with him. After spending several minutes contemplating his boring last several days, he decided to go visit Scout at the healers. He hadn't been yet today, not wanting to look to suspicious.

"Hey Master Caudle. Can I see Scout?" Whie asked walking into the healers' ward, trying to be nice to the mean healer.

"She isn't here," he answered roughly, trying his best to get over his dislike for the annoying padawan. He didn't like Scout because she kept getting herself hurt, and he disliked Whie by relation. He also couldn't stand for how rude they were to the code. They were much too close.

"She is at a meeting with the Jedi Council, concerning _your mission." _He spat out the last part, disgusted with how horrible the mission had gone. "Maybe they are giving her what she deserves," he said. "They need to just send her off to AgriCorps, and get it done with."

"Okay, thanks," Whie muttered, wanting to leave the room before he got angry. He ran down the hallway, heading quickly towards the Council Chambers, swiftly turning every corner and running right into Scout.

Whie being the bigger of the two knocked Scout over and fell down right on top of her.

There were plenty of other Jedi out here because they were waiting not-so-patiently on confirmation of the Yoda's-dead rumors. Scout had always been the laughing stock of the Jedi Temple, and now she was dragging Whie down with her. They were already the hot-topic at the Jedi Temple for their recent mission, and Whie collapsing on top of Scout didn't exactly help either of them become unnoticed.

After several seconds of Whie not getting off of Scout, and an audience of barely-containing-their-laughter Jedi, Master Xan, the Iron Hand, picked him up. She laid out an arm to Scout and pulled her up. She looked at Scout, a few of her wounds now being opened. "Whie, why don't you bring Scout to the healers. Hmmm? Scout, Master Caudle is going to be very upset if you keep doing this."

The padawans' faces were bright red as Whie dragged Scout to the healers. Several of the younger Jedi lost control of their _contained_ laughter. Jedi loved when the occasional _crush _came along to cause trouble to two padawans.

* * *

After discussing the circumstances of Yoda's death, the conversation died down quickly, as soon as the commotion outside calmed. Obi-Wan being one of the more thoughtful masters decided to ask the obvious question on everybody's mind. "What about the Padawans?"

"Padawan Malreaux will easily find a new master. He'll have one in a few weeks, as soon as a master is brave enough to step in so soon after his master's death." Mace said sadly, remembering the padawan's master. His statement solved the problem easily.

"Padawan Enwandung-Esterhazy will be a more difficult decision," Mace said sadly, regretting the choice that would most likely be chosen for her. The discussion got extremely rough, as Jedi Masters argued the view points on the girl.

* * *

"Gooood! Gooood! Everything is going according to plan! Young Skywalker, you shall soon me mine!" Darth Sidious said staring around all of Coruscant, taking a second glance at Padme Amidala's apartment. 


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

Anakin hopped into his speeder, given to him by the Jedi Order, with a smile on his face. They had finally been given a break!

Due to the death of Master Yoda, they were trying to keep as many Jedi on Coruscant as possible. The reason they gave was so that they could have a chance to mourn the old respected Master. The real reason, however, was that they feared the Sith would strike at their moment of weakness. They wanted all the Jedi to stay together, so that they couldn't be picked off one by one.

But, Anakin didn't care a bit. All he thought was of spending time with Padme. He couldn't wait to tell her of his break!

"Whoa!" Anakin cried barely missing a building. "_Hmmm_," Anakin thought distractedly. "_Maybe Obi-Wan is right? I should keep my eyes on the . . . uhhh . . . Hmmm? I can't say road, can I? What is_ . . . .?"

"Whoa!" he shouted, just barely missing running into another speeder. "Okay, okay," he mumbled. "I'll keep my eyes on the lane. Hey! That's it! It's a sky-lane!"

He sped off, well above the legal speed limit, and just barely stopped in time to air-park in front of Padme's apartment.

He climbed out to quickly and fell, but caught himself just in time with the force.

Glancing around, he saw no sign of Padme. He sat down on one of Padme's ornate couches and waited.

- _two minute later _-

"I'm bored!" Anakin whined.

* * *

The decision had been reached. Padawan Enwandung- Esterhazy would be removed from the Jedi Order. She was just too weak. 

The job to tell her fell upon Obi-Wan. The council knew that, next to Yoda, Obi-Wan was one of the more sympathetic Jedi on the Jedi Council.

Obi-Wan sighed. Now to go and break the news.

* * *

Whie and Scout were sparring in the practice room, which Whie had been using this morning, very cautiously so they wouldn't further hurt Scout's wounds. They didn't won't to get on Master Caudle's bad side again. 

Whie threw a punch, which Scout evaded and kicked his feet out from under him. She won again.

"_Hmmph! He better not be going easy on me_," Scout thought angrily.

They got back into position as the door opened and Obi-Wan appeared.

"Hello," he said. "Whie, could I please speak to Scout, alone?" he asked gravely.

Looks of fear appeared on both of their faces. They both knew what was about to happen to her. Whie nodded before slowly heading out the door and closing it, wanting to give Scout some privacy.

"I want you to know that you'll have to drag me out kicking and screaming if you want to get rid of me," she said tearfully.

Obi-Wan looked at her. He couldn't do this!

"I won't leave easily," she said strongly.

"_I can't do this_," he thought. "_The council is going to be upset when they hear this_."

"Scout, would you like to be my Padawan?"

"_Yep, they are so going to kill me_," he reflected.

* * *

Whie slammed his door as he went to sit down on his bed. "_How dare they!?_" he thought angrily. "_After all that she has done for us knowing that she would likely be kicked out. She shouldn't have wasted her time trying to be a good Jedi for that sith-spawaned Jedi Council_," he thought with growing anger. 

"There has got to be a way to save her! Anyway?" he asked himself hopefully. He knew that Master Yoda would want him to meditate on this. And, Master Yoda was always right!

He sat cross-legged on his bed, trying to meditate looking forward to the force for answers. There just had to be away for Scout not to leave him.

He heard a whisper. "_There is, there is_."

He remember an old conversation he had had with Scout in the caves of Vjun, just last week.

_Whie laughed. "Remember that thing Master Yoda used to say? When you look at the dark side, careful you must be. . ."_

" _. . . for the dark side looks back," Scout said._

Whie's eyes popped open as they started to tear. He was turning! He couldn't be! He just couldn't be!!!

He buried his face in his pillow and started to cry.

* * *

High above the Temple on Coruscant in the office of the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic, Darth Sidious opened his old, wrinkly yellow eyes. His lips upturned into a hideous smile. He roared with laugher, which would make a common person tremble with fear. 

There were new players in the game. New actors to play the roles he needed in this war. The Sith would rise!

* * *

She jumped up to hug him. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" she said really fast, to exited to speak intelligently. 

Obi-wan smile. "Your welcome, Padawan!" he said happily. He had wanted a new Padawan since Anakin was knighted a couple of weeks ago. This situation just helped him make the choice. At least he helped a young padawan from getting kicked out of the temple. He remembered how bad he felt when he was nearly kicked out. It felt nice to lift that burden off of someone else's shoulders.

"So," Obi-Wan said. "Let's go to the Council," he said wearily.

"_If anybody is going to get in trouble, it's me!"_

* * *

Mace Windu sighed. He had just given Obi-Wan permission to take Enwandung-Esterhazy as his padawan. It's wasn't within his rights to refuse a master a padawan, but he knew she would be trouble. She was just _too weak_. 

She would cause Obi-Wan, and many other Jedi heartache with her _limited_ abilities. She wasn't reliable in a fight.

How would Anakin take it? The boy had jealously issues. He wouldn't take well to his master taking a new padawan so soon after being knighted.

"_Where is Anakin anyway? I haven't seen the boy since this morning. Honestly, I don't want to know_!" Mace thought, not being able to help the feeling that things weren't exactly in his hands.

* * *

**Slam!**

Anakin woke up with a snap at the noise, as Padme finally walked through the door.

"Anakin!" Padme exclaimed breathlessly running up to hug him.

" I've been waiting," he mumbled sleepily into her ear. "What took so long. It's late," he said, glancing at her chrono. "It's 0100?" he asked in shock.

Padme sat down on the couch with Anakin following seconds later , to the spot that he had spent hours sleeping on. "We are expecting to give Palpitine more executive powers tomorrow. I was trying to find out what he is up to. I don't fell comfortable giving him more power!"

"He is a good man," Anakin said. "He only means the best! He would never bring harm to anybody. It's not like he is the Sith Lord the Jedi are looking for."

"Still, he is turning himself into a dictator!"

She sighed.

She stood up and dragged a drowsy Anakin into their bedroom.

* * *

Scout couldn't sleep. She was too excited! 

She looked at the chrono with blurry eyes, forcing herself to see. "0500!? Might as well get up," she thought climbing out of bed.

She opened her door and walked out into the hall, taking a path that would lead her to the gardens.

She walked a little through the green plant life, enjoying flowers and trees being all around. The force was strong here, even she could feel the swirling energy flowing around her body. She walked back around to the entrance and sat down near a pool of water surrounded and full of plant life. She sighed.

It was time like these when she wished to could use the force to a greater extent. She wished, just once that she could know what it felt like to be with the force.

She sat down to meditate, even though she was bad at it. She knew she need to calm down. She had the chance to be a padawan again! She wouldn't ruin it by not keeping her emotions in check. She knew now she _would _be a Jedi Knight! That, now, was all that mattered.

* * *

"_O500_," Asajj thought looking at her chrono-watch. "_Enough time to get in, get him, and get out before all the Jedi wake up." _

She dropped from the window and landed on the floor. "_I'm here boy_," she thought.

* * *

For now on, updates are on Thursday! 


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

Whie woke up with dry sticky tears on his face. He rolled over to look at the chrono. "0500?"

He threw the pillow off his head at the window angrily. "That's what I get for sleeping during the afternoon! Two hours until everybody wakes up! Three hours until classes!" Whie muttered angrily.

"I can't be turning," Whie cried, thinking of the pillow he just threw. "I can't be!!"

Whie went into the bathroom of his room to wash the tears off of his face. He looked around his room, thinking of something to do. "Master Yoda would want me to mediate. That's what I'll go do. Master Yoda always said meditation helped calm you down." Whie muttered throwing on a fresh pair of robes.

He walked our of his bedroom and into the common room he and his master had shared. His eyes filled with tears as he remembered just weeks ago he and his master were in this room enjoying each others company.

He left his room and went out into the hallway, taking a left to head to the gardens to meditate. The gardens were full of life and strong in the force. Most Jedi preferred to meditate here, being surrounded by strong force energies. The swirling power helped many Jedi reach into the force better. "Not that I know the feeling," he whispered pridfuly.

When he walked through garden he heard small foot steps on the grass. He looked to see Scout, pacing around near a pool of water. "Scout?" he asked.

There was an intake of breath from her shock and she turned around to stare at him. She smiled.

She ran up to tackle him in a hug. "Guess what!? Guess what!?" she exclaimed excitedly. "Master Obi-Wan took me as his padawan!!"

"What!?" he asked in shock. He _didn't _expect that in the least. He was happy for her and extremely excited that she was staying. But . . .

_Jealousy_ hit him. How the heck did she of all padawans get a master. A master like Obi-Wan Kenobi no less! "_Why haven't I gotten one!?_" he thought heatedly. It _wasn't fair_! "_How can someone as weak and pathetic as her get a master and not ME!?"_

"What? What do you mean, what?" Scout asked irritably. "Do you think that it would be impossible for someone like me to get a master like Master Obi-Wan?"

"Well I . . . uhh . . ." he stammered before a sharp pain exploded in his leg.

He reached to pull the sharp dart out of his leg as Asajj threw her right foot out at Scout, launching her several meters into a bush.

She looked down on Whie disdainfully. "It's a sedative. You'll be out in no time," she said cruelly.

Whie growled, reaching for his lightsaber he didn't have. "_It must've fallen off while I was sleeping_!" he thought furiously.

Scout pulled her self out of the bush, covered in blood from the thorns. She ran up to Asajj, lightsaber blazing. Asajj's blades came to life, as she used one to parry off Scout strike and the other to counter, nicking the back of the girls leg. She then threw Scout into a pool of water with a tug of the force.

Whie rushed over to drag an unconscious Scout out of the water before she drowned. He dropped her as Asajj ran up to him and kicked him in the chest, sending him several meters away, to hit his head on a rock.

His face was bleeding due to the cut under his right eye. He tried to pick himself up as Asajj slashed at him with one of her blades, cutting a thin burn diagonally across his back. He cried out in pain as a small portion of the burn tore into his skin, rather than only his robe. He tried again to pull himself up, but the pain and the sedative were taking their toll on him.

Asajj spun with a kick hitting him in the face and knocking him into the icy water.

The icy water was too much. Asajj pulled him out and threw him roughly on the ground. Whie summoned the force to attempt the dull the pain that covered all his body, before Asajj pinned him down and roughly shoved a sharp dart into his right arm.

His vision blurred before he lost his hold on reality. Asajj stood up after making sure he wasn't pulling a trick, and kicked his inert body. She picked him up by the collar and dragged him out. "My master will be proud," she whispered into the unconscious boy's ears as she stained to drag him to her ship.

* * *

Darth Sidious seethed with rage. Something, somewhere wasn't going according to plan. 


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

"Padawan? Padawan?" Master Obi-Wan said, shaking Scout awake. She was a mess, damped clothed and sprawled on the grass, with think drying mud on her clothing and in her hair.

"Eeeuhhaahh," Scout moaned, blinking her blurry eyes and trying to wake her aching body. She was so tired because she hadn't gotten any sleep besides for the time she spend sprawled unconscious on the muddy grass.

"I eeehaahhh. . . am . . alrgiht," she cried quietly. She became alert at a new realization. "Where's Whie!?"

"Padawan Malreaux? What about him? Did he do this to you?" he asked quickly while standing her up.

"No, it was Ventress," Scout growled over a cough.

"Ventress? How?" he asked suddenly even more alarmed.

"She attacked us!" Her eyes widened in realization. "She must've taken Whie! We have to help him!" she blurted hysterically.

"It'll be okay," Obi-Wan said soothingly.

"Now," he said with a slight smile, "let's get you to the healers. Master Caudle isn't around this time in the morning!" Obi-Wan said cheerily.

* * *

"Errahh!" he screamed as Asajj pulled his head up off the cold metal floor. 

"So you're awake already, boy?" she spat disgustedly pulling him to his feet by his short Padawan hair. "I'm shocked they let your hair get this long."

After sizing him up, she threw him down to the floor with all her strength. She looked at him.

Whie rolled over to look at her, a look of anger all over his face.

Asajj smiled and kicked him in the stomach.

Whie gasped breathlessly and clinched his teeth in pain as he curled up into a protective ball. He looked over his knees and thanked the Force that she wasn't wearing any shoes.

She looked down on the defenseless boy and smiled. She kicked him. And again, and again and again.

She was supposed to help her master break him; why not start now?

"_This is going to be fun,"_ she thought as one of her twin blades flared to life.

* * *

Whie woke up, tied into the co-pilot seat of Asajj Ventress's ship. Whie did a quick look over of himself. His robes were scraped ad stained red. He glanced down towards his undergarments and sighed in relief. _"At least she is that decent,"_ he thought hatefully, and extremely grateful, towards his captor. 

_Sheemmmpphhh_ he heard as the cockpit door opened and Asajj walked in.

She smiled as she looked down at the small defenseless Jedi boy. She caressed her hand through his thin padawan style hair, and quickly yanked the padawan braid off of his head.

Whie jerked and clenched his teeth in pain at having hair ripped off his head.

"Stop being such a baby," she said cruelly as she saw the first tear roll down his cheek.

She smiled and clenched her hand around his shoulder, her nails digging into his flesh.

"We're here," she whispered in his ear, indicating the viewport. "Where you ask? Your home, Vjun." A smile forming on her lips. "You can regain all that you lost when the Jedi took you. Your home, your birth right, your fortune. You can have it all back," she continued with a smile forming on her lips.

"The Jedi took all that from you when they took you form your mother!"

She turned around to head to the pilot seat, but stopped. She was stock still. She couldn't breath. She agonizingly slow reached her hand up to her throat. Her eyes were flames.

She spun quickly, slapping Whie so hard across the face that his bounds broke and he fell out of his chair.

Whie pulled himself up slowly, his face full a pain. He spit blood out of his mouth. _"At least I have all my teeth,"_ he thought dizzily.

Asajj flashed a wicked smile. "Force choke? Your turning better than I could have ever hoped!"

The realization struck him.

Whie body trembled as he started to cry.

Asajj laughed and the darkness that was Vjun grew in the view.

* * *

"So," Mace Windu said walking out of the Security Room next to Obi-Wan after viewing the attack on the holo-recording. "Asajj Ventress took Padawan Malreaux and attacked your Padawan?" 

"It appears so," Obi-Wan said sadly. "What can we do?"

"We can assume that Ventress will bring Padawan Malreaux to Count Dooku. Reports state Count Dooku is still residing on Vjun."

"So, will we send a team of Jedi to Vjun? Will we send clones?" Obi-Wan asked.

No!" Mace answered sharply. "We will send a small group of Jedi. You, your padawan, Knight Skywalker, myself and any other qualified Jedi who wish to volunteer."

"Why my padawan?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I sense a dark journey for Padawan Malreaux. He has an . . . _attachment_ to your padawan. I wouldn't normally condone such ideas, but this . . is a _special circumstance_." Mace said softly, afraid of his own ideas. If it has come to this . . .

Obi-Wan frowned. He could just hear Yoda's voice. _'This line of thought, a bad place it will bring the Jedi Order.'_

How, for once, he just wished Yoda was wrong.

"I fear for the Jedi Order," Obi-Wan said quietly.

Mace nodded. "Something must be done. We can't trust the Republic or the military anymore. The Sith are winning."

"What can we do?" Obi-Wan asked feeling sick.

"We need to protect the Jedi. I . . . think we need to . . . disband." Mace said slowly.

Obi-Wan's eyes grew. "What?"

"It's the only way to protect the Jedi!" Mace said strongly. "We need to protect the Jedi, especially the children, from the Sith. We need to hide. Right now, they are too strong." Mace shook his head. "They were able to kill Master Yoda. They are too powerful. It is better to throw away our pride and hide than to be destroyed. We MUST protect the Jedi Order as a whole from the Sith. They would prey on us if we let them harm us any more."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I agree," he said slowly. "Will you bring this up to the Jedi council?"

"Yes," Mace answered. "I will see how many Jedi I can sway. I will need your help. See if you can find any other Jedi who agree. I'm confident that when we sit down and meditate on this matter the Force will give us an answer that will help us."

"Yes, the Force will give us an answer. As long as we serve the Force, the Force will help us. It has always been that way. If we all work together and meditate on this, we can break through the shroud of darkness around the Force and find an answer. The Force won't betray us!"

* * *

Darth Sidious screamed. Things were going all wrong. All too often lately, things weren't in his hands. He had to put a stop to it. First thing first, get rid of his traitor of an apprentice!

* * *

Scout sat in bed and cried lightly. She was scared for Whie. He was going back to Vjun. He couldn't handle it. Not even he could. 

He was going down a path she couldn't follow. She would do every thing in her power to win him back. And, if her best wasn't good enough?

She was a Jedi! She would do what needs to be done.

She wished he were here.


	9. Authour note

7-16-07

I won't be updating until August. I'm taking a break, due to events on and I also want to write more of other stories.

I already have chapters 9 & 10 written as of last week!

Updates will continue sometime in August!

I can give you a link to the better version of this story on another site if you like!


	10. Authour's NOTE!

Authour's NOTE: **I will not be updating on this site again **_(Most likely. It is possible that I will, but I'm not a big fan of this site_)**. If you want to go to theforce,net/fanfiction to read it, the link is below. Just type in the five lines below exactly as they are in the bar above WITHOUT spaces!**

http://

boards.

theforce

.net

/the_saga/b10476/26751105/p1

Also, it will be several months _possibly _before I can post again there. But, I WILL get to finish this story! Thanks for reading!!! I MIGHT get to writing very soon! Thanks!

If you want me to continue posting on this site, please leave a review saying so!!

**SPOILER WARNING: **

Have you read the new books Order 66? Just so that you know, Scout's last name is mentioned in the book. **SO SHE SURVIVES ORDER 66!!!**


	11. Chapter 9

HA! I knew there was a chapter somewhere!!! I'll find chapter 10. Hopefully it is on my computer.

**MAKE SURE TO HAVE READ THE AUTOUR NOTE CHAPTER BEFORE THIS!**

* * *

Ch. 9

_Vjun - Day 1_

Whie walked down the ramp cautiously, ready to catch himself if Asajj decided to push him. He sighed in relief as he took his final step, stepping down to the hangar floor of . . . his home. _"So, this was . . . is my home? This is what the Jedi took me from. No, took from me. This is what they took from me!"_ He thought angrily.

He saw a dark figure in the distance. "Dooku," he growled lowly. Dooku in, in charge of, his home!

"Eeehahhh!" he hollered as Asajj yanked his head back, pulling his face towards her to look her in the eyes. "Show respect to your new Master!" she whispered disdainfully.

The Sith Lord walked up to the hate-filled pair, and smiled. "Asajj," he said greeting her.

He looked at Whie, sizing up the Jedi boy, wondering what role he would play; the many uses he could squeeze out of him before throwing him away.

"Padawan," he said sweetly, greeting the boy. "Welcome home."

Whie nodded. _"What should I do!? Should I be nice and respect him? Or should I stand up to him and get fried with Sith-lightning?"_

He saw strands of blue sparkle on the old Sith's hands.

Whie gulped, his decision easily being made.

"Master," Whie said bowing.

Asajj gaped. Dooku smiled.

_"I hate myself!"_

* * *

Scout walked out of the fresher, damp and a towel wrapped around her body. She continued drying her hair with a small spare towel she had . Entering her sparse bedroom, she grabbed a fresh set of clothing form the cabinet space under her bed. Dressing and throwing her padawan robe over her clothes, she grabbed her belt and tightened it on.

She snatched her lightsaber from her bed and fastened it on to her belt. She then rushed to her meeting, not wanting to miss her first meeting as Obi-Wan Kenobi's Padawan.

Entering the room she saw several Jedi sitting in chairs in a circular pattern around the room. She saw Obi-Wan sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the room before traveling through the maze of chairs to get to him.

Sitting down, she looked toward the center of the room to see Master Windu standing, waiting to begin the meeting.

While waiting, Scout glanced around the room. She wondered what was going on. Over three out of four of the chairs were empty. This meant that she must be early, which she knew she wasn't in the least. That left one occurrence: This was a secret! A secret mission among the Jedi was special. It was rare; rare that the Jedi Order need to hide something from it's own members. _"This mission must be of importance,"_ Scout thought, wondering what could cause this strange occurrence. _"They wouldn't care if other Jedi know though. They must fear a leak of some kind."_ She knew the Sith were around, but she didn't know that the Jedi were this worried about them.

The meeting started several minutes later after several other Jedi filed into the room, several being padawans. She noted the padawans with wonder. _"This must not be to dangerous of a mission if padawans, like me, are going along."_ One thing that didn't escape her notice was that they were all older than her and most of them have lost their Masters. _"No wonder padawans are going on this mission. Without a Master, a padawans rarely leaves the Jedi Temple. Maybe this is a test of some kind. A test to see if any of these orphaned padawans had it in them to be a Jedi."_ Her heart fell. _"Do they want to test me!?"_

* * *

"Several Jedi will be going to the Planet Vjun. I trust you all have heard of the covert-mission there recently. And I also trust that you heard of Asajj Ventress' break in and kidnapping of Whie Malreaux. We will go to Vjun to rescue Whie as our highest priority. Then, if the circumstances permit, we will capture and detain Ventress and Dooku." Mace said, giving all the audience a clear picture of the mission.

He continued, "Master Obi-Wan, his padawan Tallisibeth, Knight Skywalker and I will travel to Vjun. Several of the padawans here who we deem successful will accompany me." Mace said, indicating the dozen padawans. Several of there face's lit up at the thought of going on a mission, even though they no longer had Masters. However, several faces fell, knowing that they wouldn't meet the requirements.

"The rest of you, including the padawans who won't be accompanying me will follow us through this point," he said bringing up a map of Vjun. He enlarged the range, bringing up a dozen inhabitable systems around Vjun. He indicated a point one light-year from the star which Vjun orbited. "You will leave us here, while we take a smaller ship the rest of the way to sneak onto Vjun. You will jump here," he said indicating the next inhabitable system. "Here, you will let off Master Tem and Knight _ARS_. Then you will jump back to the previous point and travel as close to Vjun as possible without deep-space sensors finding you. From there you will orbit Vjun as close as possible without being detected. You will wait for further orders. You will be under the command of Master Jike."

The padawans got excited. This was their chance. Even if they weren't able to go to Vjun, they would still be back up in case anything went wrong. Plus, they would be in close quarters with several Knights and Masters for an extended period of time! They might be chosen!

The older Jedi had their own thoughts. _What about my Padawan? Will he be okay at the Temple? What the kreth are they thinking, keeping this a secret!? Hmmm, I think he would make a good padawan. Or what about her?_

Several, however, were just as excited as the Padawans. This would be their chance to study new students; to see if they could help out the poor kids by finishing their Jedi training, which was ended prematurely.

Mace gave them several minutes to sift through their thoughts before continuing. "We leave in a week."

* * *

Scout exited the room last, having stayed behind to hear fragments of conversation on the mission. There was a mixture of excitement and worry, giddiness and apprehensiveness, wonder and fear. This was such an unusual mission, and not many Jedi present knew what to think.

She watched the padawans closely, trying to form some what of an idea as to who she would be working with. _"Hmmm? Who . . . Chri Tray. He will be a likely choice. And uhh . . . Marea Toem. She's good. Plus, she's a girl too!"_ Scout thought, racking up candidates.

She felt a hand grab her shoulder. She turned to see her Master standing behind her proudly. "Come along. I've been assigned to find which of the padawans are suitable to accompany us. Do you want to help?" He asked, hoping for her guidance on the padawans he had most likely never met.

She grinned, and nodded acceptingly.

* * *

_Vjun - Day 2_

In a sparring room, which was once one of the many bedrooms of the Château, a dark lord stood with a young boy roughly five meters in form of him, eyes blazing.

The Sith took a shiny object from his cloak, and threw it to Whie. "You can keep your Jedi weapon for now."

Whie caught the eloquent weapon and shifted his body into a fighting stance, blade unlit.

"Good," Dooku said. "You wanna fight!?" He said, goading him.

Whie stared.

"Attack me." The Sith said simply.

The blade sprang to life as Whie flew at the dark lord. The dark figure smiled knowingly and a hand rose out of the folds of his cape.

Whie flew back, and into a wall as pain seized him. Blue crackling energy tore through his body, and he hollered in pain. It was like noting he had ever experienced. It stopped.

"An interesting thing about Force-lighting is that it can be absorbed by a lightsaber." He threw another strand of energy.

Whie raised his blade. The lighting flew into his blade, like a conductor. The blast was powerful. It was taking all of his strengths and will power to hold his blade as the blue strands of electrified force waves piled upon it. It stopped.

"Good! Not even most fully trained Jedi can survive that." Dooku said proudly, then decided to hit Whie where it would hurt.

"Not even . . . Master Yoda." His dark eyes flash and his lips up turned into a sinister grin.

* * *

**Teaser - Ch. 10**

Whie's green blade hit the older man's angular blade at his waist. He swung with all his strength, all his feelings, all his might; anything he could muster together. He met the Sith's blade at his shoulders before twisting into the blow to strike the red blade near to the handle.

Dooku slid back, flicking his blade to hit Whie's legs. Whie directed his blade to catch the tip of the strike, sending the blade's tip pointing into the ground. He hopped over the blade, swinging his leg to attempt to trip the older man. The kick missed, but was followed with a dark force push.

Dooku smiled as he was knocked a half dozen meters, landing in his typical eloquent fashion. "Good!" he said. "You're coming along better than I expected. Maybe those Jedi taught you something after all."


	12. Rewrite Up: Read note for details

Hey all! I have started to re-write this story. The quality and plot are much better now.

I have completely planned the story: a prologue, 3 parts divided into 10 chapters, and an epilogue. I plan to have this story between 30,000 to 50,000 words.

If you're interested, go to my profile, under the my stories section, and select the story: **When you fall, catch you I will: Jedi Sith.**

**This update is for the purpose of all the people who have placed the story under story alert. **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
